Not Just Brother
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Yuu X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. The love story between Taiki and Yuu. reviews are welcome, warning: shonen-Ai, slash.


Not Just Brother

A/N: Yaaay! Now This Yuu X Taiki time XDDD its my first TaiYuu anyway, this for my best friends from DA and I started like this couple when I watch DXW 02 : Digimon Hunters XDD this started at second arc hope you enjoy this!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Yuu stared the night sky in his prison, waiting someone help him or…. Waiting his time…. 'This my fault, I houldn't listen Darknightmon at first place, I shouldn't didn't listen Nee-san, I shouldn't….. attack Taiki….' Thought Yuu full of regret. Hw wrapped his arms around his legs and started sobbed, lucky no one there so he can freely crying.

**FlashBack **

Yuu felt his heart beating fast when he saw Taiki at the first time, he thought he it just hallucinate, he started playing with them even almost killed his own sister because he think it's only games. But Taiki really powerful and his allies help him. Yuu decide to retreat.

When they arrived at Bright Land, he was happy because Apollomon Whispered Mode brought them to his game, this time he will play more serious and he even declared war to Taiki, he felt his heart started beating fast again but he didn't care of it, he only wanted he was the one who win the game.

"Yuu! Stop this war!" said Taiki as he arrived at his place.

"Oh, Taiki-san! Glad you made out here!" he smiled then he shoved him a sword.

"Yuu! What are you trying to do?"

"Let's play game Taiki-san! A sword fight!"

"Yuu! This not game Yuu! Please trust me!" he said as he stepped closer, I'm scared he will hurt me while there no my team around me so I accidentally slashed his arms.

"No! don't get closer!" he said, he thought it wont hurt him.

"Akh…." Yuu saw Taiki's arms bleeding, Yuu shocked. 'How this happen?'

"Fine, lets start the sword fight…" he said as he grabbed his sword and get ready for the fight.

Yuu started to slash him first but he able to doge it, he keep hitting him and stepped forward as Taiki keep defend himself and stepped back, Yuu almost win when Taiki fell but he eventually stood up and fought back, keep slashing Yuu's sword even broke it. Yuu scared he thought Taiki would kill him but he only grabbed him and told Digital World is not game and he wanted him to figure out it, then Tsuwamon come and saved him, he Digixross his Digimon and attacked him, luckily Kiriha and Nene come and save him and use Shoutmon X7 to defeat them.

**End Of Flashback**

Yuu heard someone stepped to his prison, It was Taiki! He eventually screamed for help, suddenly Tyutumon come and become huge, Luckily Taiki have Persiamon, he release her and she ate him. Then Mervamon broke the seal, pulled him out from there, Yuu eventually hugged Taiki and cried for happiness.

"Taiki-san!"

"Shuush… its okay…" he whispered as he rubbed his head.

"Why you saving me, Taiki?" he confused

"Because you're not bad person, everybody deserve second chance and I couldn't tuen back on you…" said Taiki, Yuu blushed. Yuu finally realize he was in love with him, more than friend.

Then they went back to his friends, he glad he still can saw his sister again but DarknessBagramon killed Shoutmon which make Taiki hopeless, they went to the dark dimension, luckily Akari and Zenjirou saved them. Taiki glad meet them and he didn't hopeless, Yuu surprised saw him like that.

Yuu really sad because he made this whole messed up and blaming himself, Taiki convince him that he's innocent and gave him chance to join his army and defeat DarknessBagramon's army.

* * *

><p>After the war ended, Yuu started to went school same as Taiki, he started to get close with Taiki, like joined the basketball team, helping him even spend time with him, but Taiki only see him as brother, he got frustrated. He popular at girls and he even rich! But Taiki didn't realize his feelings.<p>

"Akari!" Yuu called Akari in his class, Akari was her classmate.

"Call me with San, gheez, you always do that to Taiki" said Akari with annoyed tone.

"Sorry! Anyway can I ask what perfect gift for Taiki's Birthday!" asked Yuu, he knew Akari know about Taiki more than everyone else.

"Hum… well, he sporty boy but he love sweet things too, uhm…. I don't know anything else…." She said.

"Wow! You really know him! Do you having crush with him?" he teased.

"Eeekh *blushed* just shut up, Yuu, that not your business….."

"Well. You bad mood today…"

"Yeah, my boyfriend didn't reply my messages…." She said before she vanished.

'She had boyfriend?/ I thought she likes him… but that good anyway…' Thought Yuu.

*After Practice*

Yuu held his bag and walk together with Taiki. "Today really good game!"

"Yeah, Taiki-san…." He smiled.

"And you look more taller than before.." he said as he messed his hair.

"Taiki-san too… you look more taller and muscular.." he blurted out.

"Eeeh?"

"Uhm…. Nothing!"

"Anyway my birthday party will held tomorrow, you want to join?"

"Definitely!'

"Okay, see you!" he said, Yuu moved his own body without realize, kiss his cheek. "See ya!" and leave, Taiki blushed while rubbed his warm cheek.

The next day, Yuu come with luxury dress and luxury car to his home, he didn't forget to asked Nene join his party. Yuu looking Taiki and found he was..Snogging with Akari on the couch, he quickly left and went to the garden, sobbed.

"Are you okay?" asked some voice.

"I-I'm okay…." He said as he wiped his own tears. He recognaized the voice.

"Taiki-niisan?"

"Yeah…"

"Why you here?/ I thought you were with Akari…"

"Oh, that was my Twin, Taoki, he arrived today…" said Taiki as he laughed.

"You.. have twin?"

"Yeah, its only few people who know about us, and Akari date with him…'

"Ohh… anyway I want give you this…" he gave his gift to him.

"Wow! What is this?"

"Anyway I want you to listen me for seconds…" he said sheepishly, he going to confess his feelings to him.

"Okay, what is it?" he look at him.

"I….I-I….I love you, Taiki-san!"

"Eeeh?" blushed Taiki then he laughed. "I love you too!" he poked his head.

"N-No! not as brother!" Yuu pushed his hands away.

"Okay, friends?"

"No!"

"Best friends?" he asked again unsurely.

"Uugh! Like this!" he grabbed his shirt and gave him kiss, Taiki shocked at frist then he didn't move, when Yuu pulled away from him, he look away embarrassedly.

"Uhm… sorry ruining your day.." Yuu started to leave then Taiki stopped him.

"N-no! don't go!"

"Eh?" he turned his head back to him.

"I…. I wont mind we together uhm…. As couple…" said Taiki while scratching his head.

"Really?" he didn't believe at first.

"Yeah…"

"Yaay!" Yuu embraced him, they didn't know their friends was watching them.

The End

A/N: Sorry if this too short but I love write this anyway XDD hope you like it.. oh yeah, Don't forget to reviews!


End file.
